warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Primal Fury
damage and 15%, damage.Normal attacks inflict 100 / 125 / 200 / 250 damage. **wall attacks inflict 167 / 208 / 333 / 417 damage. **Slide attacks inflict 214 / 267.5 / 428 / 535 damage. **Aerial attacks and slam attacks inflict 200 / 250 / 400 / 500 damage, and slam attacks inflict an additional 150 damage with a 10% status chance within 3''' meters. *Attacks have a '''200% critical damage multiplier with a 25% critical chance and a 25% status chance. *Iron Staff has a 60% blocking effectiveness. *Base damage is affected by Ability Strength, the Melee Combo Counter and most mods. **As an example, with a maxed , and , the normal attacks of a rank-3 Primal Fury will deal (1 + Damage Mods) (1 + Elemental Mods) (1 + Strength Mods) 250 (1 + 1.2) (1 + 0.9) (1 + 0.3) 1358.5}} damage. **The mods affecting Primal Fury include: ***damage (e.g., ) ***physical damage (e.g., ) ***elemental damage (e.g., ) ***faction (e.g., ) ***channeling (e.g., ) ***critical chance and damage (e.g., and ) ***status chance (e.g., and ) ***attack speed (e.g., ) ***range (e.g., ) *** *** *** *** ***Gladiator Mods (set bonus) **Melee range mods affect Primal Fury's initial reach but do not affect the radius of slam attacks. **Primal Fury is not affected by the equipped melee weapon's stats and innate effects, weapon augments (e.g., ), class-specific mods (e.g., ), Combo Counter Mods (except ), Riven Mods, Acolyte Mods or stat-modifying skins (e.g., Manticore). ***The only exception to this rule is the passive ability of the Mire to grant +10% damage, which carries over to the Iron Staff. The toxin damage combines with any elemental damage from melee elemental mods. **Primal Fury's combo counter decay is affected by Power Spike. **Radial damage from slam attacks diminishes with distance, does not have a critical chance, is not affected by the Melee Combo Counter, and will stagger enemies within range. **Ground finishers inflict 300% of the total modified damage from normal attacks. Prompted Finishers inflict 2400% of the total modified damage from normal attacks as damage. ***The damage composition of a ground finisher is the same as a modified normal attack. ***The finisher multipliers for both attacks are affected by . **Each attack adds to the Melee Combo Counter; however, radial damage from slam attacks does not. *Melee range bonus per strike is affected by Ability Range, while the maximum melee range bonus is not. The melee range bonus stacks additively with melee range mods. **Each hit on the Melee Combo Counter corresponds to the number of additive stacks from the melee range bonus. The melee range bonus will reset when the Melee Combo Counter resets. ***As an example, with five hits on the counter and a maxed and , a rank-3 Primal Fury will have a melee range bonus of Hits (1 + Range Mods) + Melee Range Mods 0.20 5 1.45 + 0.6 205%}}. *Wukong is unable to use any other weapon while Primal Fury is active but can use all other abilities. *Primal Fury is affected by and can trigger Warframe Arcanes. *Primal Fury drains 3''' energy per second while active and will remain active until Wukong's energy is depleted, or the ability is deactivated by pressing the ability key again (default ). **Activation energy cost is affected by Ability Efficiency, and the energy drain is affected by Ability Efficiency and Ability Duration. **Wukong '''cannot replenish energy using , Trinity's Energy Vampire, Rift Plane's energy regeneration, Zenurik's Energizing Dash or Team Energy Restores while Primal Fury is active but can replenish energy using Energy Orbs, , or . **Primal Fury's energy drain is not converted into shields by Augur Mods. *While Primal Fury is active, blocking will reduce incoming frontal damage by 60%. **Damage reduction is not affected by Ability Strength. *Primal Fury comes installed with its own unique stance. Additional combos will be unlocked as Primal Fury increases in rank. *Primal Fury's attacks can damage enemies across the Rift Plane. |stance = | augment = | tips = *It is preferable to use over when modding for pure damage as the former adds more damage to Primal Fury than the latter. **Even with Steel Charge equipped, using will provide a larger increase in damage than . | bugs = }} Category:Ability Weapons Category:Channeled Abilities Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Update 17 Category:Wukong